All the Good Ones
by dustytiger
Summary: After Prentiss has a few drinks she finds herself at a bar with Reid complaining about how men suck. Is Reid one of those guys? New write not from a series. Part 3&4 are the "M" ones. Consider yourself warned.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All the Good Ones...  
Rating: T (for now)  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just take them out play then return to all the lovely people who bring them to life each week.  
Summary: After Prentiss has a few drinks she finds herself at a bar with Reid complaining about how men suck.  
Notes: After that whole Mick convo with girls I thought boo no! She can't be with Mick. I started the first little bit and wasn't sure where I was going to take this. Then my friend (Not A Droid) began to feed another plot bunny of mine so I decided to just end this one with some bow-chicka-wow-wow and be done with it. Part three is going to M so you are warned.  
I have a crazy idea for a Reid/Garcia fic that is getting crazier by the day so stay tuned for that. In the mean time enjoy some boy bashing, that turns into eventual smut.  
The strangely tasty green sauce alluded to in this part is cusabi sauce that my fave local awesome food pub offers it's cucumber wasabi sauce and it's great with deep friend pickles.  
I am not sure how expensive beer is in the states so I hope that I didn't mess that part up. And I figure if I can drink eight Canadian craft brewed beer in a night, Prentiss can handle twelve of the American swill (no offense I'm a beer snob).  
The title is from a phrase I use a lot (that and "boys suck and kind of smell" from Happy Bunny) "all the good ones are gay, dead or taken".

* * *

Emily Prentiss took another swig of her beer, as Spencer Reid watched helplessly. He dipped his deep fried pickles in the strangely tasty green sauce the Prentiss had promised was to die for, and she was right. He had order more to munch on while she drank. The rest of the team had left already, but Reid knew he needed to stay with her. There was something wrong with her, and he wanted to help. He had never seen Prentiss like that before she'd usually have a few beer or a few glasses of wine and be done with it.

"Is something bothering you, Emily?" Reid asked.

"You're so perceptive Doctor Reid," she half laughed, her words slurring slightly.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"With you?"

"There is no one else here. I suppose I could call Garcia and see if she could come back," he offered.

"She would come back and hurt us both if you did that. She got to take Morgan home. But maybe you can answer a question for me."

"All right you're right, I'll try to answer your question."

"Why do all men suck?"

"Excuse me?" asked Reid.

"You heard me, why do all men suck? Make me want to become an unsub suck!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Men! I am talking about how all the men that I know are scum sucking sacks of shit!" She took a gulp of her beer. "Either they all suck or attract the biggest losers in the world!"

"You're a very attractive woman I'm fairly certain that you can attract all types of men, but you might choose to go after a certain kind."

Prentiss sighed, wishing that just once Reid would act less like a genius and more like a friend. Although she knew deep down inside that he was right she just took another sip of the beer in front of her. She was trying not to be mad at him for saying what was on his mind. That was who Spencer Reid was.

"Are you trying to tell me that it's my own fault that I date dicks?" she asked.

"No, not at all," he stammered. "I'm sorry what I mean was that you said yourself that Mick Rawson was an over-sexed, conceded, ego manic, yet you chose to date him."

"It's not like there are that many options. There are not many good guys left, they are all dead, gay, or taken."

"Then if they are taken why can't you get one for yourself?"

"It's not that easy to date with our job," she sighed. "You know what our schedule is like, at least Mick understood that."

"If he really loves you he'll love your career too."

"You sound like a romance novelist!"

"I'm trying to be positive. You're a smart and beautiful I don't understand why you couldn't find a good man."

Prentiss laughed, and was drinking her beer more quickly. "It's sweet that you think that way, but guys like you don't just drop out of trees, Reid."

"I suppose not, but I'm very much alive, and I'm neither gay nor taken either."

"All right, fair enough you wouldn't want a screw up like me."

Prentiss went to stand up to get the bartender's attention. If Reid hadn't taken her arm she would have fallen off the barstool. She pointed at the empty bottle in front of her, and the bartender shook his head.

"You've had enough for tonight," he said.

"Excuse me!" Prentiss demanded. "You don't know me! You don't know what I can handle and what I can't!"

"You have proven my point. Do you need me to call you a cab?"

"I'll drive her home," Reid assured the bartender.

Reid took three twenties out of his wallet and left them on the bar. The bartender nodded and walked over to another patron. He put his arm around Prentiss' middle in order to steady her as they walked to his beat up old car. He wanted to fix it up, but he didn't have time. He helped Prentiss into the vehicle and began toward home.

"Can you believe that guy?" she snapped. "You're a woman and you have twelve beer and suddenly she's had too much and he can't serve her any more. If a man had twelve drinks buddy who probably can't get it up would think he was some kind of macho hero! That's what I hate about men! Sometimes I think that it would be easier to bat for the other team, but then I realise that women are bitchy and catty and I so can't deal with that crap!"

"I know you're upset right now, but you did have trouble standing, that's his job. It's illegal to over serve you, you know that. You'll find a good person, Emily. You just need to trust your instincts. You're a profiler. If you think a guy is going to be bad news before you start to date him, you're right about it."

"I know. You wanna know the worst part Reid?"

"Do I?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "The sex was horrible! Absolutely the worst sex of my life! Honestly for a guy who claims to have had a lot of sex he couldn't even figure out which hole to stick it in! You would think he would get a clue when I stopped faking, but, no he never got it! Then he would be all like; 'oh, Emmy, sweet thing, that was good, babe, you're a real machine.'" She explained in a fake British accent.

"I'm sorry?" Reid offered.

"What are you apologising for you're one of the good ones Doctor Reid. You really are. There are not a lot of good ones out there, but you are defiantly one of them. I bet you know exactly how to make a woman's toes curl!"

"I suppose I've never gotten any complaints in that department," Reid reasoned, glad that the darkness of the night hid his red cheeks.

"Wait, wait, I thought you were one of the good ones? Why are we going to your place?"

"It's closer, and I don't want you to be sick in my car, nor do I want you to be aloe right now."

"All right, isn't there a part of you that wants to seduce me?"

"I would never take advantage of you, Emily."

He pulled up to his apartment complex. He parked the car, he then went around to open the door for her. Prentiss smiled and let him help her from the car, suddenly feeling the effects of the drinks she had had. He again put his arm around her to help her inside. He brought her straight to his room.

"You are trying to seduce me!" she giggled.

"No, the bathroom is right in there," he pointed to a door. "I'm going to be on the couch. There are clean towels if you want to take a shower."

"Thank you Reid."

He was looking through his dresser, and took a few items out. There was a t-shit, hoodie, shorts and sweat pants which all had various university logos on them. He also took out an old ratty pair of sweat pants he liked to sleep in. He handed Prentiss the items that were in better shape.

"You can wear any of these, they should fit you," he told her handing her the items.

"You think of everything," she laughed.

"I almost forgot there is a new toothbrush in the medicine chest."

"You are more of a ladies' man that you let on Spencer Reid." She joked fluffing his hair playfully. "I'm pretty sure that Morgan isn't even sly enough to keep clean toothbrushes around."

"It has nothing to do with that. I like to have a new one just in case I get a cold."

"You are too cute Reid, thank you for making sure I have everything I'll need tonight."

"There's also a few robes in my closet if you'd like to wear one."

"I'm going take a shower and then go to sleep."

"All right goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight, sleep well and sweet dreams." Prentiss smiled and watching leave the room. Wait a second Reid!"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to say thank you." She touched his now short hair again then let her hand rest on his cheek. "And I like your new hair even if I didn't say anything at first. It suits you."

He blushed a little. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Prentiss was surprised that he had gone into the other room, but she was glad that he was being such a gentleman. She then went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She smiled as she pulled on the shorts and t-shirt he'd lent her, thinking about how she smelled like Reid. She thought that it was strangely comforting to be surrounded by the unique smell of Reid as she climbed into his bed. She smiled realising that his bed was very comfortable. She fell asleep almost right away.

End Part 1

Notes: This will get more juicy I promise. I hope you enjoy this little trip down Prentiss/Reid lane hehe ps I hope you didn't like Mick haha


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All the Good Ones...  
Rating: T (for now)  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just take them out play then return to all the lovely people who bring them to life each week.  
Summary: After Prentiss has a few drinks she finds herself at a bar with Reid complaining about how men suck.  
Notes: So it's the next morning, and Prentiss has a hangover. What will Reid do to help her? Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts and such... welcome to the new names I've not talked to before :)  
The breakfast sammie I've never tried but I tend to have these ideas then try them and they work, i just think it'd be greasy.  
Things may get a little evil, and the smut part is likely gonna be split in two. Thinking of adding a wee little bit where Mick sees them together.  
Thank you to all the lovely reviewers, and for all the faves and alerts. You guys all rock, send fuzzies and cookies.

* * *

When Prentiss woke up the next morning, not sure where she was. She remembered going out with the team the night before. She remembered everyone else but Reid leaving. She took a deep breath and realised that the pillow she was sleeping on smelled a lot like Reid. She opened her eyes and noticed a pile of books on the bedside table. She knew she must be in Reid's bedroom, she wondered where he was. She looked at the other side table and noticed there was a glass of water and some Advil tablets. She smiled thinking about how considerate he was.

She rolled over to the other side of the bed, and took the two pills, wishing that they could somehow instantly make her hangover go away. She wasn't sure how much she had had to drink the night before, but judging by her pounding head it was more than she had drank in a long time. She got up out of the bed slowly and realised that she was in clothes that must belong to Reid. There was also a hoodie and sweater on a chair in the corner.

Prentiss knew that he would never have taken advantage of her, no matter how much she had had to drink. But the whole previous night was a blur. She remembered complaining about Mick Rawson, he was the reason she had been drinking. She knew that. She hoped she hadn't said anything too embarrassing the night before. She was going to curl up and go back to sleep in hopes of sleeping off the pounding headache; but the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon wafting into the room were too strong.

She got up and pulled the hoodie over head, but kept the shorts on. She went into the kitchen and was surprised to find Reid in the kitchen with two frying pans on the stove. He was wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms, which showed off his very nice backside. He didn't notice her for a moment. He turned around to get something off the counter, and locked eyes with Prentiss. Whose eyes had fixated on his bare and rather nicely toned chest.

"Morning Emily," Reid said, scratching his head, trying to divert her attention. "The coffee is fresh."

"Good morning Reid," she said trying to tare her eyes from his bare chest. "Thank you, coffee sounds great right now."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like there is a drummer in my brain," she replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "How much did I drink last night?"

"You had about twelve beer before the bartender decided to stop serving you."

"I was cut off? That would explain my head. I hope I didn't say or do anything too stupid last night."

"You were mostly complaining about Mick, it's not a big deal, you needed to vent."

"Thank you for listening, and letting me stay here last night," she told him.

"What are friends for?"

"Your bed is really comfortable I slept really well. Where did you sleep last night?"

"I slept on the couch, it's fairly comfortable. I fall asleep reading there all the time. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he assured her. "It's not often I get to use my kitchen."

"What did you make?"

"Spencer Reid's should be famous breakfast sandwiches and the shredded kind of hash browns."

"Those are my favourite kind."

"I called Garcia to ask her what you like, since she knows everything. She also told me that you can't go wrong with bacon and eggs when you have a hangover, but I knew that already."

"Thank you Reid for going through all of this trouble for me."

"I wanted to," he assured her, handing her a plate.

"What is this?" she asked.

"I told you they are my should be famous breakfast sandwiches, they are like grilled cheese sandwiches but with bacon and a fried egg inside, if you use an extra piece of bread you can make them with sausage rounds."

"It looks interesting, how did you figure out how to get everything in there?"

"When I was growing up I needed something I could eat while walking to school, and would keep me from getting hungry all day, so no one would realise that my mom was having trouble taking care of me."

Prentiss felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, Reid, I guess I forget how you grew up sometimes. This is really good, I didn't know you could cook."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. No one can change how I grew up, and all I can do is learn from it and move on."

"I guess you're right. This is a really good idea you have here."

"Thank you. It tastes even better if you dip it in ketchup."

She took the ketchup from in front of him and put it on her hashbrowns. She also put some on the side of the plate, and began to dip the sandwich in it. Somehow having food in her system was helping. Reid had also put a pitcher of water out, she which she was quickly draining. The whole time she was eating she noticed him watching her. He was trying not to make it obvious but he kept glancing up at her. She finally gave him a look which warned him to say something."

"You know something Emily?" he said, after taking a sip of his coffee. "I think you look better in my clothes than I do."

"Thank you," she laughed. "I think. This hoodie is really comfortable and warm. It's nice to be able to let my guard down around you, since I know you won't take advantage of me."

"It was meant to be a compliment. You're my friend, and besides you could kick my butt."

"You're right I would."

Reid had gotten up and put their plates in the kitchen, and filled up both their coffee cups again. He handed her mug back to her, and they walked into the living room. They each curled up on opposite ends out of the couch with their coffees. She realised that the couch was pretty comfortable. There was nowhere else to sit. There was a coffee table, and bookshelves and books everywhere.

"This exactly how I pictured your place," Prentiss told him.

"You've thought about where I live?"

"I guess it's the profiler in me. You're a good guy, Reid. There are not many guys like you in the world."

"You mentioned that, a couple times, last night."

"Oh God tell me I didn't say anything too crazy."

"No, you were just complaining about how all of the guys were gay, dead or taken. Something which I disagreed with you about," he explained.

"You did?"

"Yes, because you kept telling me I was one of the good ones."

"You are, Reid, tell me that you see that."

"I suppose I am not a typical guy, but then I'm not at all typical in anything that I do. Here's what I don't understand, however is why you don't think you could have one of the nice guys."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not trying to be rude, please believe me. It's just that you kept telling me that you date these men who ended up being, I believe you used the term scum sucking sacks of shit; but yet when you see a nice guy you think that you are out of his league. I don't understand that Emily, you could be happy."

She took a sip of her coffee thinking about what he had just told her. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Reid shrugged, putting his mug down on the table. "I don't know. I suppose I just find it odd that you kept saying you couldn't find a nice guys and that is why you date men who you know are jerks. But you believe you know at least one of the good ones."

"It not like he's interested in me and if he were he probably shouldn't be interested in me anyway."

"How do you know that? You said the same thing last night. Why shouldn't I be interested in you? Because I am very interested in you Emily. I think you're very intriguing."

"You make it sound like I'm a science experiment; I guess I could be one about what not to do with men. No, you shouldn't be interested in me because I am a screw up; I am relationship cancer."

"I don't believe that. I think you have made some bad choices, but we could always try something different if you'd like."

"What about work?"

He shrugged. "I'm tired of letting the job stop me from being happy. Don't you want to try to be happy?"

"I do want that. If you're telling me what I think you're telling me there will be a lot of consequences."

"I'm prepared to accept them."

"Reid, are you sure?"

He nodded then leaned over and brushed a piece of hair from in front of her face as he took her mug from her hands and placed it on the table. Prentiss gently ran her hand along his face. He moved closer to her, and soon her lips were against his. Neither of them knew who had started the kiss, but they both knew they didn't want it to stop. He wrapped his arm around her, and they began to make their way up her back. One of Prentiss' hands was in his hair, while the other was on his hip.

"This changes everything," he told her after pulling away.

"I know," she replied, breathlessly. "I want this, Spencer, I want you."

He gently touched her cheek, smiling. "You called me Spencer."

"I would hope you wouldn't want me to screaming out Reid while in the throes of passion."

Reid blushed. "I guess not."

"I want to know if you can make my toes curl," she whispered in his ear.

"I – uh, who am I to argue with that?"

He carefully pulled the hoodie over her head. She then kissed him this time with a little more force than their first kiss. His hand went up the shirt she was wearing, to her ribcage; while her hands were on his hips moving toward his ass. His lips started to explore her neck, but his phone began to ring. He knew that ring tone and he knew that it meant that they would have to get to work.

"That's JJ," he told her pulling away. "I have to answer it or she'll send out a search party."

Prentiss nodded and let him go, she sighed loudly knowing that it meant they would have to go to work. That was the last thing either of them wanted. They didn't want the time to think about what had just happened they just wanted to act.

Reid got up and answered the phone reluctantly, he didn't want to go to work. He wanted to stay where he was with Prentiss. He picked put the phone to his ear but didn't have a chance to say anything before he heard JJ's voice. He knew there was something wrong from the way she was speaking, and it had nothing to do with a case.

"Spence have you heard for Emily this morning?" JJ asked before he could even say anything. "She's not answering her phone."

"As a matter of fact-" he tried to explain that she was there.

"Garcia said you were the last person with her last night, and I need to know that she didn't do anything stupid."

"She didn't."

"How do you know that for sure Spence? She could have called Mick, who knows how much she had to drink."

"JJ, Emily is-." Reid made eye contact with Prentiss glad to get her help.

"Spence! Are you even listening to me?" JJ demanded.

"JJ I'm fine," Prentiss assured her friend taking Reid's phone. "I didn't do anything too crazy last night from what I can remember."

"All right good. Did Spence take good care of you?"

"Yes, he did he made sure I had everything I needed. Do we have a case today?"

"No we don't I was just worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me. Reid has taking very good care of me."

"Are you sure you're all right, I would have stayed later last night but Henry wouldn't settle he's got a cold."

"I understand, really. I'm glad you didn't stay last night in a way, because it means that I get to learn just how much of a good guy Doctor Reid is today."

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes," she replied before hanging up on the media liaison.

Reid could not believe that Prentiss had just hung up on JJ like that. He could almost picture the look on JJ's face. He also knew that this was going to change everything because they could not hide this from anyone. He hoped that he wouldn't change her mind about this.

"Now where were we?" Prentiss asked Reid running her hand through his hair and along his face lovingly.

End Part 2

Notes: I know that was evil, wasn't it? Just wait I have another bit of evil up my sleeve for the next part. The next two will be "M" and if there is a fifth part it'll be back to "T" thank you for all the feedback wow... it makes my day better.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: All the Good Ones...  
Rating: M  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just take them out play then return to all the lovely people who bring them to life each week.  
Summary: After Prentiss has a few drinks she finds herself at a bar with Reid complaining about how men suck.  
Notes: Continuing where we left off... we get a little smutty for now. I am so sorry for having to leave you hanging for two days I am evil. Evil I tell you... but a 4000+ word chapter is a little much eh?  
I'm loving the fuzzies in the way of reviews and adds so keep them coming, this weekend has been a rough one.

* * *

Prentiss then turned to Reid and kissed him softly. She could feel that Reid's cheeks were burning which she thought was endearing. She didn't want to hide the truth from her friends. She wasn't sure where things would go between her and her younger co-worker but she wasn't ashamed of him. She gently took his hand and lead him toward his bedroom. She gently pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.

"I want everyone to know that I caught me one of the good ones," she whispered her lips against his ear.

"He's not letting his catch go," he assured her suckling her neck as he moved her to be more in control.

She squealed excitedly when she felt him mark her neck. She liked the idea of Reid claiming her. She moved to capture his lips again as his hands began to make their way back up her shirt. She pulled away and bit her lip when his thumbs grazed her erect nipples she let out a small moan which encouraged him to do it again. She wasn't sure how but she was pinned beneath him. His hands were now exploring her breasts and she was writing beneath him and he had exposed nothing more than her stomach.

"Spencer," she whined. "Touch me."

He gently flicked her nipple again and she cried out, wanting more. She tried to push herself into his hands but he gently pushed her back into the bed. He gently and teasingly played with her breasts, kneading them and rolling her nipples between his fingers. He could feel her squirming underneath him, trying to get her shirt up higher and higher. Prentiss groaned when she felt circle his finger around her nipple.

"Spencer," she cried out.

"Yes Emily?" he asked softly and calmly even as she tried to grind her hips into his. "None of that, this is all about you right now." He brushed his thumbs over her nipples once again.

"Please?"

He pushed the shirt she was wearing up over her head. She moaned happily waiting for what she wanted. She finally felt his warm mouth decend upon her nipple, exploring it and claiming it. She purred his name as his tongue gently swirled around her nipple as he suckled. She balled up her fists pulling the sheets into her hands as she did, her eyes squeezed shut. All she could do was lay in the very comfortable bed as he worshipped her chest with his mouth and hands. She could feel the moisture pooling in between her legs already as he switched which breast got his special attention.

Prentiss wanted to move her foot up his legs in order to distract him, but the way he was laying against her she could hardly move, and she couldn't feel the part of him she most wanted to against her body. She could feel teases of his bare chest against her skin every once in a while but that was the only taste of his bare skin she got. The noises that she was making seemed to be encouraging him to go faster and continue what he was doing to her. She had never been so vocal with a man before in her life, and all he had done so far was ravish her chest.

"You like that?" he asked her softly moving his head down her body.

"Yes," she panted.

"I've only just gotten started Emily."

"I – I know."

"Just enjoy it."

"What about you?"

"We'll get there, this is about you right now. You wanted to know if I could make your toes curl and I'll show you just what I can do with a woman."

"Kiss me?" she asked.

He grinned and kissed her softly. He soon deepened the kiss. His mouth was exploring hers with the eagerness of a teenager but the skill of a man. The intimacy they were sharing with just kisses sent shivers down her spine. He was still positioned on her in such a way that she couldn't move, but he didn't restrain her. She wanted to move her hands to touch his bare back and belly but she couldn't make herself move from the beautiful torture. She wasn't sure how long they had spent just kissing before she felt his hand begin to slide down her body.

She let out a throaty scream as his hand began to slowly make it's way under her shorts. This encouraged him but he went slower his tongue began to explore her mouth again. She wanted to buck her hips against his hand but somehow she stopped herself. Finally his fingers made their way to the small strip of hair between her legs. The then ventured lower she felt him smile a little against her lips as his finger began to explore her wet curls with her shorts still on, glad to find there was nothing there to obstruct his exploration.

"Oh God," she whimpered pulling away from his lips as he gently explored beneath the shorts.

"Oh you like that Emily?"

"Yes, Spencer, yes, more? Please, please more?"

He carefully removed her shorts and then let his fingers begin to explore again. They found her clit and began to gently rub it, almost torturously slowly. She let out a long low growl and she tried to keep her hips from taking on a life of their own. She was enjoying what he was doing on his own and didn't want to rush anything. Her brain could not compute anything as he continued to gently play with her most sensitive area.

Prentiss could feel the temperature rising inside of her, and he just continued to explore. She wanted to watch what he was doing but her eyes began to slowly shut again. She knew what was coming, not believing it. A wave of ecstasy came over her and she couldn't control her movements as she rode out the orgasm. As she came down from the high she realised that his fingers were now gently exploring her opening.

"Spencer," she purred. "Wow."

"I only just got started," he explained.

He kissed her softly again as his finger explored a little deeper. He then added another finger into the mix and slowly slid it inside of her, slowly and very much in control of his movements. It took all of her will power to keep her hips on the bed as he gently used his fingers to thrust in and out of her. She cried out more loudly than before as his fingers continued to tease her. She wanted it be him, she wanted to see him naked, but all she could do way lay back and enjoy what he was doing to her.

"Spencer," she whimpered. "I can't hold out."

"Don't," he assured her.

She felt a second wave come over her this one was stronger than the first one. She practically screamed out his name as her orgasm ripped through her. When she came down from this wave she noticed that the weight of the man who had just given her two of the most amazing orgasms of her life was no longer on her. But she did feel warm breath near where she was seeping wet. Reid gently kissed each of her inner thighs and then made his way up.

"Spencer!" she screamed when he felt his lips touched her.

Part of her wanted to tell him to stop what he was doing. She already felt spent from the earlier orgasms and he still wasn't even close to being inside of her. But what he was doing to her was amazing. She could feel his breath against her waiting to taste her, and she wanted to feel what his tongue could do there after what it had done to pleasure her mouth and breasts.

Her screams of delight only encouraged him and he gently flicked her clit with his tongue. She was moaning out his name and praises to god, not caring who heard, as his mouth lavished her. She soon felt his tongue dart inside of her quickly and then back out of again, he then went back to her clit. He continued this pattern as her cries got louder and louder. Prentiss could not believe it when a third wave began to overtake her. She could feel him lapping her up until she began to come down again. She continued to cry out his name and moan for what felt like hours before she came down from the high.

Her eyes popped open when she first tasted his mouth against her again. She could not believe how intoxicating the kiss was because of the mixture of tastes in his mouth. She had never before tasted herself on a man so quickly before. Usually she would end up tasting a mixture of herself and her partner, but Reid didn't seem to be in any hurry to get his own release. He kissed her softly, his hands gently touching and caressing her breasts as they did. She pulled away from him as her heartbeat began to return to normal but she needed a breath.

"You're still dressed!" she gasped.

Prentiss could not believe that Reid was on the bed with her still wearing his pajama bottoms. She was glad for the break from sweet torture that he had been giving her. All she wanted was to feel him inside of her and she wasn't sure what else he might have planned for her. He ran his hand along her cheek gently his eyes full of love and lust.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why?"

"That was about you, it still is."

"I want you Doctor Reid. I want you inside me."

"I wasn't done showing you how I could make you happy," he explained.

"You've done a lot more than any other man I've ever been with, and now I want to see you naked and feel you inside of me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So you don't think boys suck anymore?"

"Boys still suck, but guys like you do not. This has already been the most amazing sex I've had in my life and we've only just done the foreplay, and even that was one sided."

"That's the way I like it. I'm ready for that part Emily." He took her hand and gently brushed it against the bulge in his pajama pants.

"Just like that?" she asked, pulling down his pants.

"Um, yes? Is that a problem?"

"No," she rolled over and opened the drawer on his bedside table finding what she was looking for.

End Part 3

Notes: I know I know leave you hanging right at the juicy part. I must be evil. Will likely post earlier tomorrow just so i don't feel like a total butthead. Hearts for sticking in there... who wants to see Mick's reaction? It can go either way ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: All the Good Ones...  
Rating: M  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just take them out play then return to all the lovely people who bring them to life each week.  
Summary: After Prentiss has a few drinks she finds herself at a bar with Reid complaining about how men suck.  
Notes: Continuing where we left off again... sorry for keeping you all hanging there, my dirty little muse would not stop talking! I'm glad you guys seemed to enjoy. Going to do a part five then this one is finished, working on a Garcia/Reid fic but it might be a long one, not sure when it will be ready to posted, soon I hope. Work is a little crazy right now and with summer here I want to spend more time outside.  
Thanks for the reviews it's gotten me through the weekend... one more day of work then a day off!

* * *

Reid watched Prentiss as she easily went through his drawer and pulled out a foil wrapper. He was surprised that she knew exactly where he kept them. He didn't think she had gone through his drawers the night before. There was a mischievous look in her eyes as she got closer to him. She was just about to kiss him when he began to talk. She sighed, but let him speak.

"How did you know those were there?" he asked her.

"You haven't kept me waiting so you would keep them close," she explained. "This has been all about me so I know you would never think that protection would be up to me, although I am on birth control. All your books are on this side table so I know this is your side of the bed, so I guessed that you would keep them in the drawer."

"Are you profiling my bedroom?"

"Maybe a little," she giggled before pulling off his pants, finally revealing what she wanted to see. "That certainly looks friendly."

Reid blushed a little as Prentiss ran her hand along his toned chest, then along his back, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin against her finger. She took the condom out of its wrapper and then carefully rolled it onto him. Reid hissed when she touched him and she had to hold back a moan. She reached out to him again but he moved from her reach.

"This is about you, Emily," he told her pushing her hands from him.

"I want to touch you too," she protested. "Why is this all about me?"

"I need to redeem my gender. Besides I'm a geek I'm happy when my partner is satisfied since I am still amazed that any woman, especially one like you, would ever want to be naked in my bed."

"I'm very satisfied," she assured him kissing him gently. "It's stuff like that is going to make me fall very hard for you Spencer Reid."

"Good." He kissed her again with a little more want.

She ran her hands along his back gently as they shared a soft but hungry kiss. Everything about him was intoxicating. She loved the combination of smells that were now in the room, there was still a small of coffee and old books, but now it was mixed with sex. He ran his hands up the side of her body starting at her hips and ending under her arms. As his thumbs once again grazed her nipples he slowly began to push himself inside of her.

"Spencer," she purred wrapping her legs around him as he filled her.

"Emily," he squeaked enjoying the feeling of her wrapped around him.

They both looked at each other as they got caught up in the moment. Without any words they both shared confessions about how strong their feelings were. Prentiss then moved to rest her hands just above his ass. Reid let out a tiny squeak, when she moaned in response his body began to move as if it had a mind of its own. His hips began to thrust in time with hers slowly at first. She dug her nails into him a little and let her hands travel higher up his back. Reid captured her lips again as he very slowly rocked his hips against hers trying to muffle the moans of pleasure escaping him already.

Prentiss was amazed that he was able to keep such a steady and fairly slow pace for their first time together. She loved the feeling that was building up inside of her. If someone had told her that Spencer Reid would be such a gentle and giving lover she would never have believed them. She knew he must have been in a state but he still made it his mission to give her pleasure; slow and tortuous pleasure. She dug her nails deeper into him, her hands now hovering near his shoulders. The light feathery kissed that he was splaying on her lips and face were enough to send her over the edge once again. This one was smaller than the last one.

Reid let out a loud moan as her walls clamped around him and began to speed up his pace. He was still fairly rhythmic in his movements; although she had expected him to be frantic after that ride. When she felt herself coming back to her senses Prentiss grinned when she realised that Reid was still inside of her, glad that he had picked up the pace a little. She began to moan a little louder, encouraging him to go a little quicker still. He still didn't seem to be losing control as quickly as she would have liked and all of her efforts to distract him seemed to be failing. All she could do was lay back and enjoy the ride.

"Spencer," she whimpered. "Please?"

He buried his head in her shoulder. "So good Emily."

She quickly bucked her hips against his, not caring about his gentle rhythm anymore. As much as it was sending goosebumps all over her body she was exhausted. She needed to get Reid to give her break, and there was only one way she could do that. She started to scream out his name wanting and needing him to come with her, but he kept his past fast but steady. She squeezed her eyes shut so tightly she thought she would go blind and another orgasm ripped through her, the strongest yet.

Through the whole ride she could not believe that screams and yelps of pleasure were really coming from her lips. She wasn't sure how many of these she could survive. She was certain that Spencer Reid was trying to kill her slowly as his hips still ground against hers as he thrust into her. Her legs were still wrapped around him, trying to get him deeper inside of her. She ran nails up and down his back gently but he still seemed to stay in control of his movements.

"You need-" she stammered. "I can't. Spencer – please, soon, you."

She could barely string together the sentence she needed to tell him before she started to beg. Reid seemed to understand what she was telling him. His pace got a little quicker and she fell back against the mattress screaming in approval, not caring anymore how loud she got. What he was doing to her might be a little like torture but it felt so good. She could not believe that she was again rounding the bend, she was certain her heart was going to stop as she waited to see if Reid had the same reaction. Finally she felt his movements get frantic as her walls clamped around him once again. He cried out her name as she dug her nails into his back again, neither of them caring if she was marking him.

It took them both a moment to come back down to earth. Reid was collapsed against Prentiss, his face nuzzling her neck enjoying the smell of her hair, it smelled slightly of pears, while her skin had a hint of oranges, and something sweet and salty that came from her. He was so tired he could hardly. He slowly moved away from her, removing the condom and throwing it in the nearby trash bin. He then pulled her close to him again his nose settling near her hair.

"I should be the one who is tired," she whispered. "After last night and then what just put me through."

"Tell me you didn't like it," he challenged.

"I enjoyed every minute of it, but I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Don't give me that Emily." He kissed the back of her neck. "You're only as old as you feel. I've read many studies that say that being with a young man can keep you feeling young longer."

"Please don't start spouting statistics, Spencer."

"But that's who I am."

"And I love you very much, but I do not want to lie here and listen to statistics about virility by age."

"Did you say you love me?"

She nodded. "So much Spencer."

"I love you too, that has never happened so quickly before."

"We've known each other for four years, what you just did was just the icing on the cake. I am not letting go without a fight after that performance."

He smiled and nuzzled the back neck then kissed it softly. "I thought you might enjoy it. I find it odd that I have glanced at a number of those newspaper advise columns that a number of women have trouble reaching a climax, but I have never come across that. I realise my experience limited in the matter and that these columns are probably saturated with these kinds of problems."

"Reid!" she snapped to get him out of it.

"Sorry, I just…" she placed her fingers over his lips to silence him.

"I was one of those women, not that I would write to an advise columnist, before I met you."

"It can't be me that's the difference"

"It is you, I assure you it's you. Now you've tired me out."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be sorry, what you did was amazing, I didn't think it could be that good. You couldn't have had a very good night's sleep on that couch."

"You're right, I love you."

"I love you too."

He sighed and curled into her, he was never one for cuddling but this felt right to him. Having her close to him and smelling her mingled with the usual smells of his room, as well as sex was intoxicating, and relaxing to fall asleep. He could tell that she had fallen asleep almost immediately and was not awake long after her. For the first time in a long time they both got a restful nap.

End Part 4

Notes: All right I decided that really didn't finish this up properly so one more part and we're done. So yeah we'll do Mick's reaction. No team or fam this time tho, been there done that just want to move ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: All the Good Ones...  
Rating: M  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just take them out play then return to all the lovely people who bring them to life each week.  
Summary: After Prentiss has a few drinks she finds herself at a bar with Reid complaining about how men suck.  
Notes: All right so it's the next morning. For the record my idea for the breakfast sandwiches from part two totally work! Thank you for all the kind words I can't believe the response from this small little fic.

* * *

Prentiss woke up the next morning a little sore but very happy. She stretched out and sighed finding Reid was no longer next to her. She took a deep breath and could smell coffee brewing as well as Reid's cooking again. She still couldn't believe that she was waking up in Reid's bed again. She was just about to get up when Reid came into the room with a mug of coffee.

"Thank you," she said taking the mug. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he told her. "I made French toast this morning."

"A girl could get spoiled with you in her life."

"Is that a bad thing?" he kissed her softly before he went to get their breakfast.

She took a deep breath and decided that it wasn't a bad thing to have a handsome younger man in her life spoiling her. She liked the idea of getting breakfast in bed. She took a sip of her coffee. She smiled realising that Reid knew her better than some of her oldest friends. Her coffee was perfect. He came back in the room with plates for each of them.

"Are you sure you want to eat in bed?" she asked him when he handed her a plate.

He shrugged and sat down next to her. "I need to clean the sheets anyway."

"True. We might need to stop by my place if you want me to stay here again tonight."

"I'd like it if you would but if you want to stay at your place tonight that would be fine too. I know I would like to have you next to me again."

"I feel more comfortable here Spencer. It feels more homey than my place. My mother had my condo decorated for me and it's not to my taste. But I really like it here, with all the books, it looks like somewhere you want to sit and relax not like a show room. It just needs a little more colour."

"If you want to add some colour, feel free. After we're done here we'll go over to your place and get whatever you want from there."

"I don't want to make it too obvious that we spent the whole weekend here."

"No one would believe what we did here this weekend anyway," he chuckled pushing his food around on his plate.

"You're right, they will never believe that you have that in you, but all that matters is that I know how well you treat me. I don't know if you hear this very often, but you're a good man Spencer Reid"

"Thank you Emily, but I have an amazing lady to motivate me."

The two of them ate their breakfast together in bed before. When they were done Reid kissed her softly enjoying the mixture of coffee and maple syrup he tasted. One of his hands were to her thigh while the other was making it's way under her shirt. Prentiss was just about to let her hands slide down his bare belly when she remembered they had somewhere to be. She pulled away from him slowly and his hands slipped lower down her body. Reid let out a small growl and went to kiss her again, pulling her closer to him gently.

"You're insatiable, Doctor Reid," she told him. "If we start anything here we're never going to get to my place."

Prentiss got off the bed, and pulled on a pair of his old sweatpants that were on the floor from the night before. She didn't bother putting anything else on beneath since she knew it wouldn't be long before they got to her condo and she could get something clean on. Reid watched her, liking the way she looked in his pants.

"All right," he sighed. "You really do look better in my clothes than I do."

"You're only saying that cause I'm not wearing any panties," she teased.

"If you keep that up we're never going to leave this apartment Agent Prentiss. I'm going to go brush my teeth unless you want something else."

"I want that very much, you have no idea how much I want to get naked with you again Doctor Reid, but I do need a few more things."

Reid went into the bathroom with a pair of pants, sweater and a tie. He brushed his teeth and hair quickly. Prentiss meanwhile found her bra and put on one of Reid's button up shirts and put it on smiling. She smiled at him when he left the bathroom and she went right over and pulled the tie off of him.

"Emily I thought you wanted to wait," he told her going to find her lips.

"After," she promised him before leaving the bedroom.

Reid followed her out of the bedroom, knowing better than to try to put the tie back on. They put their shoes on and went out to his car. They had left hers in the FBI parking garage where it had been sitting since they got back from their last case. As they drove toward her condo they spoke about work and what they would tell their friends about their new relationship.

They pulled up to her building and they were soon on their way up to her condo on the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Reid's lips were on Prentiss' she grinned and kissed him hard. She ran her hands along his face and through his hair, not caring if any of her friends or neighbours in the building saw her. She growled slightly when Reid's hands ended up on the small of her back under the sweat she wore.

He pulled away his lips going to her ear. "I don't think I'll be able to keep myself from ripping those clothes off of you until we get back to my place."

She giggled. "Who said you had to?"

"Good." He kissed her again and let his hands explore higher up her back under her sweater.

When the door binged to indicate they were on her floor they tumbled out of the elevator together their lips still all over each other. All either of them could think about was getting inside. Prentiss was pulling Reid toward her door trying not to break their kiss. She noticed that any time she touched his ass he would stop his exploration and this was the only reason that his finger were not under her bra. She pinned him against her front door, and somehow got it unlocked and opened. They nearly fell through the door, Prentiss giggled into his chest.

"You're pretty eager Spencer," she giggled suckling his neck.

"That's because I know you're not wearing anything under those pants, and since they are mine I want them back," he joked.

Reid was just about to pull the sweat over her head when they heard someone clearing his throat. The two of them practically jumped away from each other, shocked that they were not alone inside the confines of her apartment. Reid felt his heart sink slightly when he realised he knew the voice. He didn't think Prentiss would ever hurt him, but before a few days ago he had no idea how she felt about him.

"Emmy! You're home!" Mick exclaimed. "With Doctor Reid all over you?"

"Mick you broke into my home?" Prentiss asked.

"I could of Love, but, no. Your super let me in."

"Why would he do that? Why did the doorman let you in?"

"I told them I was your cousin and I had some news and couldn't get you on your mobile. Your super saw me lurking around the hallway and offered to open the door for me so I could wait in comfort."

"Dammit! You had no right to come here!"

"Last I heard you had dropped off the face of the earth after a night of drinking. I was worried about you. Now none of this makes sense since you dropped off the edge of the world with Doctor Reid?"

"So what if I did? It's none of your business, now leave."

"Aw, com'n Emmy! Can't we talk about this?"

"Talk about what?"

He went to take her hand. "You and me, us this thing we have going on, and maybe if you want how you're not wearing any underwear. That's so sexy Emmy."

"You are never seeing my lingerie again. There isn't a you and me Mick. Didn't I make that clear last time you were here?"

"I thought you were just mad 'cause I was off my 'A' game, Love."

"Even your 'A' game would be a fail in my books."

"Aw come on Emmy are you trying to tell me that Doctor Reid has more talent between the sheets than me? Cause I don't think I believe that. I think that little display when you came in was cause you knew I was here."

"If I had known you were in here I would have had my gun cocked. But yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. I'm fairly certain that Spencer's worst day is better than your best."

Mick shook his head. "You're just saying that cause he's standing right here looking a little red in the cheeks. Come on Love we had a lot of fun in the little time we got to get to know each other. You're a real machine."

"Do I need to spell it out for you? You are the worst lover I have ever known! You couldn't figure out how to satisfy me with a map to every nerve ending in my body!"

"Aw come on Emmy, don't be like that, you know you liked it."

"You are stupider than I thought. I don't want to get into the details of my sex life. Get the hell out of my home and my life!"

"You'll regret this!" Mick went to kissed her.

Reid's eyes flared with anger, no one was going to touch Prentiss like that in front of him. "Do not touch her," Reid hissed.

"Oi, look it's super-nerd to the rescue."

"Emily asked you to leave, unless of course you want to see me naked."

"There is no way you are actually sleeping with her, Mate, but if she's willing to go through all of this to make me leave, fine. I'll leave. Call me Emmy."

"Hold your breath," Prentiss spat.

Mick left the condo and as soon as the door was closed Prentiss locked it behind him. Reid could tell there was something different now. He thought she might be mad at him for acting like that. He had never really been the kind of person who felt the need to fight for a woman like that. Reid knew that he deserved to be kicked out of Prentiss' home right after Mick.

"Emily?" he said taking her hand in his.

"Thank you for wanting to defend me Spencer, even if I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, and I'm sorry, but when he got close to you I just didn't want him touching you. The idea that that man ever touched you makes my skin crawl."

"I don't know what I was thinking, other than I didn't know that you were out there."

"I should have told you how I felt sooner."

"Don't say that, this was the way this was supposed to happen."

"If you're not mad at me why are you a million miles away?"

"I don't feel safe here anymore. Even if it was just Mick who got past them I don't trust the security here anymore," she told him.

"All right, what do you want to do?"

"I know that it's soon, but do you think that – maybe I could live with you?"

He kissed her cheek. "Sure I'd like that, a lot. It might make things harder at work."

"I don't care, I want this. I want you Spencer."

He kissed her softly. "I want this too Emily."

"I'm going to pack a few things and how about we head back over to your place?"

"Sure."

Reid watched Prentiss disappear into the bedroom. He sat down on the couch, noticing that it didn't seem like it had been used very often. Prentiss came out of the room a while later with a suitcase. The two of them left the condo, knowing that they would only be back to pack the rest of her personal items.

The End

Notes: All right so that's it. I hope you enjoyed this. HUGZ and hearts to everyone who took the time to review. It really has made a rough weekend seem a lot better. Not sure how long before I start posting something new, but there are ideas there. I just don't want to post anything before it's done.


End file.
